


Amnesia

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Injury, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: After a work accident, Buck loses his memory. All he remembers was working in Brazil as a bartender one minute and waking up in Los Angeles the next. He only recognizes Maddie. Eddie meets Buck 1.0 and Eddie wants his best friend back but he also has trouble controlling himself around this new/old Buck.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 75
Kudos: 608





	1. Chapter 1

Buck was super excited. He practically skipped out of bed. He couldn’t help but burst out singing some Eye of the Tiger in the shower as he thought about today. Buck wrapped a towel around his waist and started on his hair. He made sure to take some extra time getting it just perfect for today. He need it to be perfect. He smiled at himself in the mirror. 

“Today is the day, Buck! No chickening out! No turning back! Today is the day!” Buck coached himself in the mirror.

He left the bathroom and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a nice black Henley and blue jeans. He pulled them on and grabbed his phone. He smiled at his background picture. It was a picture of him, Eddie and Christopher at the fair last month. Today was the day. It was Eddie’s birthday and it was the perfect day to tell him how he felt. Buck had a feeling that he was going to be happy with the outcome. Eddie and him had been toeing the line between friendship and something more for months now and Buck was ready to jump over it. Hell, Buck was ready to blow the damn line up. He grabbed his duffel bag and threw his uniform in it. Buck had made sure to use the detergent that Eddie loved so much. Buck raced downstairs and grabbed his keys, wallet and an apple for breakfast. Buck pulled out his phone as he exited his apartment. 

To Eddie:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! 

Buck took a bite of his apple as he jogged down the stairs of his building. 

From Eddie: Dont remind me...Im so fucking old…

Buck snorted as he got into his jeep. 

To Eddie: Ur 33 not 83

Buck pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the closest Starbucks. He pulled into the drive through and looked at his phone. 

From Eddie: Feels like im 83 

Buck rolled his eyes as he ordered Eddie’s favorite. 

To Eddie: r u done? 

Buck paid the cashier and grabbed the black coffee and breakfast sandwich. 

From Eddie: Ur not going to make a big deal about today right?

Buck smirked at his phone. If he only knew what he had planned for today.  
To Eddie: No…

Buck pulled out of the Starbucks and headed for the station. 

From Eddie: Buck…

Buck just chuckled as he rode the rest of the way to the station in peaceful silence. When he got there he smiled at the sight of Eddie’s truck. Buck grabbed his stuff and skipped into the station. He walked over to the locker room and leaned against the door jam. Buck took in the beautiful sight of one shirtless Eddie Diaz. 

“You’re pretty ripped for an 83 year old.” Buck joked and Eddie snorted as he turned to him. 

Eddie eyed the coffee and the little bag in Buck’s hands. Buck smiled and handed them to Eddie. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Buck.” Eddie smiled at him and Buck shrugged with an eye roll. 

“It’s coffee and a sandwich, man. I ain’t breaking bank.” Buck laughed and Eddie chuckled. 

“Thanks.” Eddie muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Buck changed into his uniform while talking to Eddie about his morning with Christopher. 

“He made this cup holder in art class. The thing is...look I love my kid but the thing is an eyesore. I love it to pieces but wow.” Eddie smiled and Buck laughed. 

“Oh I can’t wait to see it!” Buck smiled and Eddie clapped his shoulder. 

“You will tonight, I mean if you are still coming over for dinner?” Eddie asked sheepishly and Buck felt his insides burn.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Eddie.” Buck told him seriously and Eddie squeezed his shoulder.

Buck smiled as Eddie was bombarded by hugs from the team. He looked back at Buck with exasperation but Buck knew he was loving every second of it. 

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast. A few calls here and there. Buck was sitting next to Eddie on the couch and laughing his head off as Eddie told him that on his sixth birthday he got his head stuck in the banister and that the fire department had to come to get him out. Before Buck could comment, the alarm went off. They rushed downstairs to the truck. When they got to the scene, Buck’s stomach dropped. That was an aggressive fire. Buck shared a look with Eddie. When they got out Bobby started giving orders. 

“Buck, Eddie. Floor sweeps. If it gets too dangerous you come back out!” Bobby ordered and they both nodded. 

Buck felt the heat as soon as they entered the building. 

“Stay close.” Eddie called out and Buck nodded. 

They swept floor by floor. Buck was sweating bullets as they made it to the fifth. They had yet to see anyone. 

“LAFD! CALL OUT!” Eddie called out and they were met with silence again. 

Buck busted down another door and was met with silence. Buck frowned as the building was getting more and more unstable. 

“Eddie! We need to get out! The place is coming down!” Buck yelled out over the flames and Eddie nodded at him. 

“Cap. We are coming down. Building is not stable.” Eddie radioed as Buck walked over to him.

“Copy that, Diaz. All tenants are accounted for.” Bobby informed them and Buck sighed in relief as he started for the stairs.

Eddie was walking in front of him. He was too busy with his radio to notice the beam above him but Buck did. 

“EDDIE!” Buck cried out as he shoved the older man out of the way. 

Buck felt the beam’s impact for less than a millisecond before his world went black.

\--

Eddie stumbled into a wall before turning around. His heart stopped in his chest at the sight of a Buck being crushed under a beam. 

“BUCK!” Eddie cried out as he ran over to him. 

Eddie lifted the beam off of Buck. Eddie’s eyes widened at the large crack in Buck’s helmet and the blood pouring down the side of his face. 

“Buck? Buck? Evan? Fuck! Fuck! Evan!” Eddie tried but Buck wasn’t moving. 

Eddie took a deep breath and checked for a pulse. It was weak but there. 

“Bobby, Buck is down! I repeat Buck is down. I’m going to carry him out but we need an ambulance!” Eddie radioed. 

“What the hell happened?” Eddie could hear the worry in Bobby’s voice but Eddie didn’t have time to reassure him. 

Eddie hated that he had to jostle Buck when he had a head injury but he needed to get him out of the building. Eddie threw Buck over his shoulder and practically sprinted down the stairs. Once he got outside, Chim and Hen were waiting with a stretcher. Eddie gently put him down onto it. 

“What happened?” Chim asked as he checked Buck’s head.

Hen managed to get a neck brace onto Buck.

“He pushed me out of the way of a falling beam.” Eddie whispered as they pushed the stretcher to the ambulance. 

“Of course he did.” Chim grumbled as he got into the ambulance. 

Eddie went to get in only to be stopped by Bobby. 

“They won’t be able to help him with you hovering, Diaz.” Bobby muttered gently as he pulled Eddie back. 

Eddie watched as Hen closed the doors of the ambulance. Eddie frowned as they drove away. He hadn’t even realized that he was leaning onto Bobby for support. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s go to the hospital.” Bobby whispered and Eddie barely heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital was a blur. Eddie was just trying to keep his breakfast sandwich down. How many times was he going to have to do this? How many times was he going to have to sit in a waiting room and wonder if his best friend was going to live or die. Eddie called Carla and let her know what happened. He made her promise not to say anything to Christopher just yet. Eddie looked over at Maddie, who was cuddled up into Chim’s chest. He winced. She wouldn’t be here if Eddie had been paying attention. 

“Evan Buckley?” A doctor called out and Maddie was up in a second flat. 

“I’m his sister. Is he okay?” Maddie choked out and the doctor nodded gently. 

“Mr. Buckley suffered a bad head injury but he is stable. We want to keep him overnight for observation. He still hasn’t woken up yet but we moved him to a private room, if you would like to see him.” The doctor gestured to follow her. 

Eddie followed behind everyone. Bobby was right next to him as if he knew Eddie needed the extra support. Eddie nearly threw up as he walked into the room. Buck’s head was wrapped up and Eddie could see that they had to stitch up the laceration. The bruises on the side of his face made Eddie feel sick to his stomach. Maddie sat down next to him on the bed and everyone else found a spot. Bobby leaned against the wall next to Athena. Hen and Chim sat on the window sill. The chair next to the bed remained empty as if they were leaving it for him. Eddie sat down in it and squeezed Buck’s hand for a second before leaning back. Time slowly ticked by before Eddie heard Buck groaning. Maddie was up and grabbing water for him in a second. Buck sat up and Maddie helped him drink some water. 

“What the fuck happened? Did I get hit by a truck?” Buck muttered and Eddie blinked. 

Buck barely ever cursed. Maddie frowned. 

“You were in an accident at work.” Maddie muttered gently and Buck frowned in confusion. 

“Accident at work? What did I slip on a lemon?” Buck asked sarcastically and Maddie frowned concern on her face. 

Eddie felt dread creeping up his spine. 

“What?” Maddie tilted her head and Buck raised an eyebrow at her. 

“How else did I end up here? I mean bar-tending isn’t that dangerous, Mads.” Buck snorted and Maddie’s eyes widened. 

“Bar tending?” Maddie shook her head and Buck blinked at her. 

“Yeah...You didn’t have to come all the way to Brazil, Mads.” Buck mumbled and Maddie gasped. 

“What year is it, Buck?” Maddie whispered and Buck gave her a weird look. 

“2015.” Buck answered like it was obvious.

Eddie felt the breath leave him and Maddie gasped. 

Buck looked around the room. “What’s with the entourage, Mads?” 

Buck turned to look at him and Eddie felt his insides grow cold at the lack of any recognition in Buck’s blue eyes. 

“Not that I’m complaining.” Buck smirked as he looked Eddie up and down. 

“Hey I’m Evan. As anyone ever told you that you are the personification of sex on a stick?” Buck bit his lip as he checked Eddie out. 

Eddie choked as he blinked at Buck in shock. 

“Buck!” Maddie gasped and Buck glanced at her with a small frown.

“What?” Buck asked slightly annoyed. 

“That’s Eddie, Buck.” Maddie tried but Buck gave her a weird look. 

“Okay? Eddie who? Is he a friend of Doug’s because that’s a red flag.” Buck wrinkled his nose in disgust and Eddie felt sick.

“Buck?” Bobby stepped forward towards the bed and Buck raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” Buck asked unsure and Bobby frowned. 

“Do you recognize anyone in this room besides your sister?” Bobby asked and Buck glanced around the room and shook his head. 

“I’m going to go get the doctor.” Athena stated with concern as she rushed out of the room. 

“What’s going on?” Buck asked with a frown and Maddie sighed. 

“Buck, it’s 2020. You hit your head on a call. You’re a firefighter now.” Maddie tried and Buck snorted. 

“Good one. Like I could ever be a firefighter.” Buck scoffed at his sister and Eddie frowned at the self-hate he could hear in Buck’s voice. 

“You are...One of the best, actually.” Bobby interjected and Buck squinted at him. 

“And you are?” Buck asked and Bobby winced. 

“Robert Nash. But you call me Bobby. I’m your captain at the 118. We’ve been working together for three years now.” Bobby told him gently and Buck blinked at him. 

“Three years? I’ve held down a job for three years?” Buck asked in slight awe and Eddie wanted to hug him. 

Bobby nodded. “Yes. You saved a lot of lives in those three years.” Bobby stated and Buck looked shocked. 

“Whoa…” Buck whispered. 

“We’ve also been working together for three years. I’m Chimnley and this is Hen.” Chim frowned in slight pain at having to reintroduce himself to his friend. 

Hen was holding back tears. “Hey, Buckaroo.” Buck nodded at them unsurely as Athena walked back in with the doctor. 

The doctor asked Buck a bunch of questions and every time he answered Eddie felt sicker and sicker. Retrograde Amnesia...Eddie zoned out in his own little world as everyone talked around him. He just lost his best friend. How the hell was he going to explain to Christopher that Buck didn’t remember him. 

“Do we work together too or are we fucking?” Buck asked lowly and Eddie’s head shot up.

Buck was smirking at him as Bobby and Maddie spoke with the doctor. 

“We work together.” Eddie whispered and Buck pouted. 

“Shame. The things I would love to do to you.” Buck bit his lip and Eddie blushed. 

“We’re best friends…” Eddie choked out and Buck blinked in surprise. 

“Never had one of those before. You’re straight I’m guessing. Cause if I spent three years being your friend without trying to sleep with you, it’s probably because you’re straight.” Buck smirked and Eddie bit his lip. 

“We’ve known each other for two years...I was married for the first year.” Eddie muttered and Buck raised an eyebrow. 

“So you’re not straight? Did I know? Cause I’m pretty sure that if I did, we would have hooked up. I mean you are one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen.” Buck smiled and Eddie wanted to punch a wall. 

He wanted to hear Buck say that for months now but not like this. This wasn’t his Buck. 

“Mr. Buckley needs his rest. Come back tomorrow.” The doctor ordered and Eddie practically bolted from the room.

Once he was in the hallway, he found a potted plant and puked into it. He felt a hand rubbing his back. He looked at Hen with tears in his eyes. Hen was holding back her own. They lost their Buck.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie has been staying clear of the hospital for the last four days. He can't remember the last time he has been away from Buck for more than 24 hours. It was like Eddie was going through Buck withdrawal and it was painful and horrific. Christopher had been a mess when Eddie told him. He locked himself in his room and hadn't really spoken more than a few words since. Eddie tried to focus on work but working without Buck was like working without a limb. Maddie was texting him updates. Buck had been released today. Eddie didn't know what to do with that information. Maddie had begged him to come over after his shift. The doctor said that the best thing Buck could do was to go back to his regular routine. That doing what he normally did could trigger his memories, key word being could. Eddie didn't want to go over. He didn't want to see a stranger wearing his best friend's face. But Maddie had begged and he owed it to his Buck to help her. So he found himself in Buck's parking lot. Trying to ease his erratic breathing. The walk up the stairs to Buck's apartment was one of the worst of his life. Eddie pulled out his keys and opened the door. Eddie's breath caught as he saw a shirtless Buck in the kitchen. All he had was a towel wrapped around his waist. Buck blinked at him in surprise.

"You have a key." Buck tilted his head and Eddie blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"In our line of work, we never know if we are coming home. You gave me a key in case you didn't." Eddie explained but to be fair there was far more to it than that. 

Buck nodded and took a sip of his beer as Eddie hovered in the doorway.

"You seem pretty comfortable using it…" Buck observed and Eddie bit his lip.

"Like I said, we're best friends. I spend a lot of my time here with Christopher." Eddie muttered as he walked over to the counter.

"Christopher is your son, right?" Buck asked and Eddie felt like he got punched in the gut. 

Yours too...Eddie thought sadly.

"Yeah." Eddie ran a hand through his hair. 

"I love kids." Buck smiled at him and Eddie was hit with a strong sense of deja vu. 

"I know." Eddie gave him a tight smile.

Buck leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest and Eddie tried not to let his eyes wander. He'd seen Buck in a towel more times than he can count. He could do this.

"How old are you?" Buck asked casually as he took another sip of his beer before opening the fridge and handing Eddie one. 

Eddie needed it. 

"33." Eddie answered and tried not to think about the worst birthday of his life. 

Buck smirked. "I'm 28." Eddie stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"I know. We celebrated your birthday together." Eddie told him as he smiled at the memory. 

Buck tilted his head. "Please tell me we celebrated it in my bed with a can of whipped cream and a blindfold." Eddie choked on his beer.

"We went to the fair with my son." Eddie shook his head and Buck laughed.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Buck teased and Eddie frowned.

"Could you not do that." Eddie whispered and Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Buck asked innocently. 

"Flirt with me." Eddie answered as he walked over to the couch.

Buck followed after him. Eddie sat down while Buck leaned against the staircase.

"Why?" Buck asked a bit annoyed and Eddie sighed.

"Because you're not him." Eddie choked out as he felt the tears start to gather at the back of his eyes. 

"Whoa! Man, are you crying?" Buck stuttered as he walked over to sit next to him. 

"I lost my best friend." Eddie stated sadly and Buck frowned.

"No offense but he seemed kinda boring." Buck shrugged and Eddie glared at him.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Eddie growled and Buck smirked. 

"Damn you're sexy when your angry." Buck stared down at his lips and Eddie felt all his blood rush south. 

He needed to leave before he did something stupid. 

"I should go." Eddie whispered. 

Buck rolled his eyes and ran a hand up Eddie's thigh. 

"Or you could stay." Buck murmured as he leaned in closer.

Eddie was hit with Buck's scent and his brain was turning into goo. Buck's hand creeped up higher and Eddie closed his eyes.

"You sure we never done this before. Because I feel like we have." Buck whispered next to his ear as his hand met the junction of his thigh and groin.

Eddie breathed. "We've always been in synch in everything we do." 

Eddie hissed as Buck palmed him through his jeans.

"Come up stairs and fuck me?" Buck asked and Eddie shivered before standing up and taking a few steps back. 

"I should go." Eddie stated and Buck frowned.

"Why?" Buck whined and Eddie bit his lips.

Because he felt like he was cheating on Buck with Buck. 

"Because if I stay, I'm risking losing my best friend." Eddie muttered and Buck rolled his eyes.

"The doctor said I might never get my memories back. Your friend might never come back but I'm here. Why not make the most out of it?" Buck smirked as he played with the hem of his towel.

Eddie took a deep breath.

"If there is one thing I've learned in the past two years, it's never to underestimate Evan Buckley. Every time I thought I lost him, he came back to me. We have each other's backs. He'll come back and when he does I'll be here waiting for him." Eddie promised and Buck looked down into his lap.

"You're in love with him." Buck snorted and Eddie winced.

"Yes." Eddie didn't even try to deny it.

Buck sighed. "You're wasting your time. I don't know how to love. I've never loved anyone besides Maddie. You're gonna get your heart broken, man. I fuck and that's it. I don't see how five years could change that in me." Buck scoffed and Eddie fought back tears. 

"My Buck loved with his heart on his sleeve. He loved Bobby like a father. Chim like a brother. Hen like a sister. He would lay down his life for them because of that love. He loved Athena even though she scared the living daylights out of him. He loved her kids. Hen's son. He loved them all so much that you can find evidence of them all over this apartment. There is an inhaler in the bathroom for when Harry is over. The paper on the coffee table is May's college entry paper that you were proofreading for her. Denny's legos are in the closet upstairs. And Christopher? God you loved him so much. Your love rivaled mine like no one ever did. Not his grandparents or his aunts not even his mom. You risked your life to save him. God, everywhere I look in here I see pieces of my son. The drawings on the fridge, the comics in the shelves, the shoes by the door. I bet you have some of his clothes in your closet. My Buck was capable of loving someone. He loved so brightly that it was blindling to look at." Eddie finished and Buck was staring at him wide eyes.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me than…" Buck mumbled and Eddie closed his eyes.

"That's not what…" Eddie tried but Buck stood up.

"I'm actually pretty tired so…" Buck nodded to the door and Eddie winced.

"Yeah...Get some rest, man." Eddie muttered as he opened the door.

Buck nodded looking like a kicked puppy and Eddie hated himself. When the door closed, Eddie sighed and leaned against it. 33 sucked ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck was annoyed. He barely knew these people and they wouldn't leave him alone. Chim was over every other night with Maddie giving him these looks of concern every time he moved an inch. Hen blew up his phone with messages like ''Just checking in Buckaroo.' Or 'I made you some soup, I'll drop it by later.' Bobby was the worst. He called a lot and Buck didn't know what to say to him and he felt bad that Bobby sounded so dejected after every call but it's not like he could do anything about it. He was talking to a stranger and it was awkward. Eddie kept his distance and Buck hated that. He was probably the only one Buck actually wanted around right now. There was just something about the man that kept Buck calm. Buck knew that he needed to see him and he knew that the only place he could was at the station. Buck awkwardly walked into the place and felt a weird sense of belonging there but he shook it off as he climbed the stairs. 

"Buck!" Bobby called out from the kitchen and Buck gave him an awkward nod of greeting.

He was bombarded by Chim and Hen fussing over him and he felt his annoyance rise. He knew they meant well but they were at a comfort level with him that he was not at, after only 6 days of knowing them. He noticed Eddie hanging back by the railing and nodded at him.

"Hey, man." Buck greeted as he walked over to him.

Eddie nodded looking gorgeous in his uniform. 

"Hey…" Eddie muttered looking like someone just stole his ice cream.

"Why so glum?" Buck asked as he leaned against the railing next to Eddie.

"Just got back from a bad call and I don't have my usual way of decompressing from it at the moment." Eddie sighed and Buck tilted his head.

"Why's that?" Buck asked and Eddie bit his lip.

"After a bad call, I would escape to the bunk room...You would follow even though I told you I was fine. We would sit in silence for a few minutes and then you tell me a stupid joke and we'd laugh. But you ain't here… he ain't here." Eddie shook his head and Buck frowned.

Buck looked at the older man and felt a tugging at his chest, the need to comfort him was almost instinctual.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Buck asked and he heard Eddie snort.

"An ImPasta." Eddie smiled and Buck scratched the back of his head.

"Used that one before?" Buck chuckled and Eddie nodded.

"On my first week here actually." Eddie smirked and Buck winced.

"Jesus, did I lose all my game." Buck muttered under his breath.

"You weren't interested me." Eddie sighed and Buck scoffed.

That's bullshit, there isn't any variation of him that wouldn't be interested in this man. 

"Doubtful. You are by far the most attractive man I've ever seen." Buck bumped his shoulder and he felt Eddie tense.

"What?" Buck asked confused and Eddie blinked as if trying to control his emotions.

"Please don't bump my shoulder." Eddie whispered and Buck frowned.

What is with this guy? Buck thought.

"Why?" Buck asked and before Eddie could answer Chim beat him to it.

"It's your thing. You and Eddie do it all the time. Well did." Chim gave Eddie's shoulder a comforting squeeze and Buck rolled his eyes.

"Okay so?" Buck grumbled annoyed.

"It's hard on us, Buck. When you do things that remind us of what we lost…" Chim said carefully but Buck scoffed.

"I'm not dead." Buck voiced flatly and Hen winced.

"We know that, kid. Just try and see it from our point of view." Bobby muttered and Buck frowned.

"Please don't call me kid it's fucking weird." Buck sighed and the look of pure hurt on Bobby's face made something inside him squirm.

"Don't be an ass." Eddie grumbled and Buck glared at him.

"I'm not! I'm sorry I'm not your perfect Evan Buckley but come on. I barely know you people and you are treating me like you've known me all your lives. I need some time to fucking adjust so I'm sorry if that's fucking inconvenient for you." Buck growled before heading for the stairs.

"You're not an inconvenience!" Eddie chased after him.

"Than why the hell are you avoiding me? I thought you said we were best friends!" Buck snapped and Eddie frowned throwing his arms up.

"Because seeing you fucking hurts! Not being able to talk to you about Christopher. Not being able to talk to you on calls. Not being able to sit down and watch a movie with you while having a beer." Eddie growled and Buck glared.

"We can do that! Maybe not the call thing but the other things!" Buck stated and Eddie sighed.

"What's Christopher's favorite animal?" Eddie asked and Buck frowned at him.

"How the fuck should I know that?" Buck sighed running a hand through his hair.

The look of pure pain on Eddie's face was gut wrenching.

"I can't do this." Eddie gestures between them and Buck glared at him.

"Some friend you are! You know what! You can suck my dick, Diaz!" Buck snarled before walking out of the station.

He heard Bobby calling after him but ignored it.

"Evan Oliver Buckley you stop right there!" There was something in the back of his mind that told him to stop.

It was like a part of him was saying stop for the love of god, do not piss off this man.

"What!" Buck snapped and Bobby frowned.

"You need to understand that before you lost your memories you and Eddie were very close. You were helping him raise his son one day and the next you don't even remember his son's favorite animal...it's a lot to process. You had very special bond with Christopher. And Eddie too. Eddie is still mourning that lost. Give him time." Bobby explained but Buck didn't want to hear it.

Buck just wanted to get shit faced and laid because that's what he always done when he was sad or angry.

"Whatever, man." Buck opened his jeep but froze when a hand grabbed his arm.

"I met you, in a time of your life, where you were lost. I could see it in your eyes then and I can see it now. Please, Evan. Don't be stupid when we both know you're anything but." Bobby muttered softly and Buck sighed.

"I'll see you around." Buck mumbled as he got in his jeep.

He needed a drink or ten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, drugs and domestic abuse.

It's Maddie who called him. Eddie glanced at his watch to see it was two in the morning. Maddie was frantic. Buck had not come home. Eddie had tried his best to calm her down. Eddie told her he would go look for him. Eddie reassured her one more time before hanging up. Thankfully, Christopher was at a sleepover at Hen's. He pulled on a hoodie and some sweats before heading out. Finding Buck in Los Angeles was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. He tried calling Buck's phone but he kept getting sent to voicemail. Eddie frowned as he parked and tried again. 

"Kinda busy here!" A female voice snapped and Eddie froze as a hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"Can you give the phone to Buck please?" Eddie tried to keep his voice as polite as he could given the circumstances.

"Buck's kinda busy with his mouth at the moment." The woman purred and Eddie took a deep calming breath.

"It's a family emergency." Eddie lied and he heard her huff. 

"Kinda busy, man." Buck slurred and Eddie closer his eyes and counted to five in his head.

"Where are you?" Eddie asked.

"In the mood for a threesome, babe?" Buck teased and Eddie slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Where the fuck are you?" Eddie growled.

"Some party on Crescent and 9. Kinda hard to miss." Buck slurred.

"Stay put. I'm on my way." Eddie snapped before hanging up.

The party was gated one and Eddie had to practically snap a bouncer's arm to get in. Hopefully, they didn't call the cops on his ass. He walked around to the back of the house and saw Buck by the pool with two blonde women. He saw the small tray with the lines of cocaine on it and lost it. He hauled Buck up roughly and threw him against the wall of the house. The women scattered away. Buck smirked at him.

"Had a feeling you would like it rough." Buck muttered and Eddie glared at him.

"Please tell me, you didn't snort that fucking shit, Evan!" Eddie growled and Buck rolled his eyes.

"I don't fuck with drugs, it was Barbie 1 and 2 that were doing the lines." Buck muttered and Eddie relaxed his hold on the younger man.

"Fucking hell, you're going to be the death of me, man." Eddie leaned his head against Buck's shoulder.

"Didn't think you'd care." Buck scoffed and Eddie frowned.

"Of course, I care. I love you." Eddie muttered against his shoulder.

"You love who I was not who I am now." Buck corrected and Eddie flinched.

"It's complicated." Eddie sighed and Buck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I have a hot blonde that needs my attention." Buck pushed at him but Eddie kept him pinned to the wall.

"Don't!" Eddie snapped and Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You offering your services instead?" Buck smirked and Eddie frowned at him.

"Fucking is going to help anything!" Eddie scolded and Buck snorted.

"Hasn't failed me yet." Buck shrugged and Eddie sighed. 

"Until it's over and you can't look yourself in the mirror. You and I both know that it's a temporary fix that doesn't fill the hole in your chest." Eddie told him and Buck blinked.

"We've had this conversation before, Buck. I know that you used to sleep around because you felt like it was the only way to measure your self-worth. That after your mom left, you felt like you weren't good enough…" Eddie started and Buck pushed at him slightly.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Buck glared but Eddie continued.

"And that feeling of not being good enough was only intensified after every fucking time that piece of shit father of yours put his hands on you and made you feel like you were nothing…" Buck's eyes widened as he let out a small strangled sound.

"I never told anyone about my dad. I never even told Maddie." Buck whispered and Eddie frowned.

"You told me." Eddie brushed the tears from Buck's cheeks.

"Why would I tell you that?" Buck whimpered and Eddie pulled him close.

"Because you knew that I would be there to catch you when you did." Eddie muttered and Buck buckled into him.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been a good friend. I was so caught up in my own shit. I can't imagine what you're going through, Buck. But I'm here. I'm here."

"Can we go somewhere?" Buck whispered and Eddie nodded.

\--

The ride back to Eddie's was a tense one. Eddie got Buck settled on his couch and started on getting some coffee made to help him sober up. Eddie returned to the couch to see that Buck was looking at a drawing Christopher did.

"He's really talented." Buck smiled and Eddie felt his heart tug.

"He is." Eddie sat down next to Buck.

Buck put down the drawing and turned to him.

"I never told anyone about my dad hitting me." Buck sighed putting his head in his hands. 

Eddie rubbed his back. "Bobby had a scare a few weeks ago. He was exposed to some pretty bad radiation and you were worried sick. I mean you went full on Buck and googled the shit out of radiation symptoms and things like that. When I asked you why you were freaking out so much you broke down. We were in the bunk room at the station. You told me that Bobby was like a father to you. That he taught you how to tie a tie. That he always looked out for you. When I asked you about your dad...you got really quiet. You never talked about him before. I wasn't going to push it but I knew something was up so I waited. After a few minutes, you just started telling me about the first time he hit you." Eddie explained and Buck closed his eyes.

"I must really trust you." Buck bit his lip and Eddie smiled.

"Goes both ways. I already changed my will and now if something were to happen to me...you get full custody of Christopher." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and Buck gaped at him.

"What?" Buck stared and Eddie blushed.

"Let's not talk about that right now. You should try and get some sleep, mi amor." Eddie soothe back Buck's hair and got up from the couch. 

"No goodnight kiss?" Buck teased and Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead.

Buck tried to angled himself towards Eddie's lips but Eddie pulled back. 

"I can't." Eddie whispered and Buck frowned.

"Why? I want you. You want me. Why? Please." Buck tried again but Eddie held him back.

"Because I feel like I'm cheating on you if I do. I owe it to you to kiss you when you are back to the man I fell in love with." Eddie explained and Buck sighed.

"I might not ever get my memories back." Buck stated and Eddie bit his lip.

He didn't know what to say but luckily his phone beeped breaking their spell.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie looked down at his phone and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Buck asked and Eddie sighed.

"It's Hen. Christopher had another nightmare...He's not doing good." Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell her to turn on his Superman night light, it always calms him down." Buck told him and Eddie frowned.

"I forgot to pack it in his...wait how did you know that?" Eddie's eyes widened and Buck's brow furrowed.

"I don't know...just kinda popped up in my mind." Buck shrugged and Eddie stared at him.

"Anything else pop up?" Eddie asked hopefully but Buck shook his head.

"No…" Buck frowned and Eddie bit his lip.

"Are you sure?" Eddie took a step closer and Buck tilted his head.

"I keep seeing this stripped yellow shirt in my mind. Everytime I close my eyes." Buck shrugged and Eddie closed his eyes.

"Christopher was wearing that shirt during the tsunami." Eddie stated as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh." Buck blinked and Eddie looked back up at him.

"Anything else?" Eddie asked and Buck swallowed.

"I got this song I never heard before stuck in my head. A song about being called to the sea or something…" Buck frowned and Eddie bit his lip.

"It's a song from Moana. A Disney movie you and Chris watch a lot. You said it would help him with his fear of the water after everything that happened. You two blast that song on every car ride." Eddie smiled and Buck rubbed his neck.

"You should call him." Buck nodded to Eddie's phone and Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Eddie walked to his room.

\--

When Eddie came back out, Buck was passed out on the couch. Eddie put a blanket over him.  
Eddie started on breakfast and it wasn't long before the door was opening and Hen was walking in with Christopher. Hen noticed Buck on the couch and raised an eyebrow. Eddie shook his head and she nodded.

"Buck!" Christopher cried out and Buck nearly fell off the couch as he startled awake.

Eddie laughed and Buck blinked at Christopher.

"Uh hi?" Buck mumbled shyly and Christopher frowned.

"Daddy says you don't remember me…" Christopher sighed deeply and Buck frowned.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I hit my head pretty hard." Buck said and Christopher wrinkled his nose at kiddo.

"It's buddy." Christopher whined and Hen and Eddie shared a look.

"Right…" Buck said awkwardly and Christopher sighed.

"You promised that it would be me, you and daddy against the world!" Christopher muttered sadly and Buck looked panicked.

Christopher huffed and headed for his room.

"Hey, kid. What about breakfast?" Eddie called out.

"Not hungry!" Christopher grumbled and Buck winced.

"Well that went horribly." Buck sighed and Hen frowned.

"Give him time. He'll come around." Hen reassured and Eddie hoped she was right.

"I should get going." Buck muttered and Hen smiled at him.

"I can drop you off, Buckaroo." Hen offered and Buck nodded. 

Eddie watched as Buck got his stuff. Eddie grabbed his wrist before he headed out.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Eddie told him and Buck gave him a sheepish nod.

After Buck left, Eddie went to find Christopher.

"Hey, kid." Eddie sat next to him on the floor.

"That's not my Buck." Christopher sighed and Eddie wrapped an arm around him.

"Your Buck is still in there. He will come back when he's ready, mijo." Eddie hoped that was true.

"I miss him, daddy." Christopher pouted and Eddie felt his heart break.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Eddie sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Buck did what he always did when things got too much to handled, he ran. He grabbed some clothes and threw them in a duffel bag and left. He's been driving for three days. Buck looked down at his phone and saw 48 missed calls and 74 messages. Buck frowned. He just needed a break. Eddie had terrified him with the whole custody of Christopher thing. Buck wasn't ready for that. Sure Eddie was hot but he wasn't ready to be tied down. No way...Plus Eddie deserved better. Way better, so did Christopher. Buck rolled his eyes has Maddie called him again. He had sent her a message already telling her he needed a break. What was so hard to understand about that? Buck pulled up to the nice Airbnb he booked and sighed in relief. He went straight for the bed and crashed. He was dead tired. Sleeping in his car was a mistake. His phone dinged again and he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Buck sighed and checked his phone.

Bobby:  
You need to call your sister and tell her where you are

Pick up your phone Buckley

You are smarter than this

Come on kid we just wanna know that youre okay

Please pick up 

Evan im seriously worried

Chim:  
As Maddie's bf im super pissed at u as ur friend im fucking worried

Where are you Buck?

Can you at least let us know ur ok

Cap is really worried man

Hen:  
Not cool Buckaroo

Eddie is going crazy you need to pick up

Please just give us a call...just one call

Maddie:  
U cant just disappear like that

A 7 word text message isnt enough Evan

Where are you?

Are you safe?

Are you getting drunk?

I need to know that u r ok little brother

Im going crazy with worry

Buck please call me

I know ur going thru a lot but we r here for u dont push us away

Call me

Athena:  
I will track ur phone kid

I will 

Dont try me Buck

Evan please just call someone 

Evan just pick up the phone

Carla:  
Buckaroo u need to answer ur phone 

Eddie is having a mental breakdown

Eddie:  
I stopped by ur place to talk and ur closet's empty

Buck where are you

This isnt funny man pick up

Im sorry

Im sorry pick up

Please pick up Buck

Come on man pick up

Its been two days

Buck man come on 

Pick up ur fucking phone

Im going crazy 

I need to hear ur voice please

Evan please

Just message me back so i know ur ok

Mi amor please

Im begging here 

Evan ur killing me here

I need to know ur ok

One text thats all i need 

Please mi amor

Please

Buck sighed and bit his lip.

To Bobby:  
Im good Bobby just needed to clear my head for a bit

I'll be back in a few days.

Buck wasn't sure about that but Bobby didn't need to know that.

To Chim:  
Sorry i know how Mads can get when she is frantic

Im ok just needed some space

To Hen:   
Sorry just needed to breathe im ok

To Maddie:  
Im okay big sis

I'll call u tonight

To Athena:  
No need to get the SWAT team

Im ok i just needed a little alone time

To Carla:   
Ill message him

Buck swallowed looking at Eddie's number.

To Eddie:  
Im sorry man

I just need some space

Its nothing personal

Buck rubbed the back of his neck as his phone dinged.

Bobby:  
Stay safe and call me if u need anything

Chim:   
I get that but check in ok

Hen:  
U scared me Buckaroo

Maddie:  
U better call me im worried Evan

Athena:  
I love you kid 

Stay safe

Carla:  
Call him

Buck frowned when he got nothing from Eddie. Buck jolted when he heard a knock on the door. What the hell? He walked to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened.

"We need to talk." Eddie crossed his arms.

Oh shit...


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie pushed passed Buck and walked into the small living room.

"How the hell did you find me?" Buck asked in confusion and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You left your laptop at your place." Eddie muttered as he looked around the small AirBnB.

"It's password protected!" Buck grumbled and Eddie snorted.

"I know all your passwords, man." Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

Buck glared at him. 

"So you what? Went through my browser history? Do you understand how crazy that is!" Buck growled and Eddie scoffed.

"I wouldn't have gone full batshit crazy if you would have picked up your damn phone!" Eddie snapped and Buck shot him a dark look.

"I needed space!" Buck yelled and Eddie rolled his eyes again.

"From what?" Eddie asked and Buck threw up his arms.

"From you!" Buck cried out and Eddie took a step back, hurt clear on his face.

"Me? You're the one coming on to me!" Eddie shook his head and Buck frowned.

"You want me to adopt your kid, man! I barely fucking know you!" Buck muttered and Eddie felt like he was punched in the gut again.

"Is this about my will? I did that before you lost your memories. You were cool with it. I can change it back." Eddie winced and Buck sighed.

"It's not just that. It's everything else. Everyone is waiting for me to regain my memories. Maybe I don't want to! Maybe, I'm fine being me! Fuck that other guy and his fucking perfect little life. I hate him! Everyone loves him and I can't stand him!" Buck cried out tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Eddie took a deep breath.

"What is it with you and jealousy?" Eddie sighed and Buck shoved him. 

Eddie looked surprised as he took a step back.

"I'm not jealous of some loser who can't even go after what he wants." Buck hissed and Eddie glared at him.

"Don't try that with me! I will lay you out, man!" Eddie grabbed Buck's arm and twisted it slightly to stop the punch Buck had tried to land on him.

"Fuck you! Fuck this shit!" Buck growled as he pulled away from Eddie and slammed his fist through the wall.

"There goes your deposit." Eddie muttered. 

Buck glared at him.

"I don't want to be him! I don't!" Buck stated firmly and Eddie sighed.

"You don't even know him." Eddie whispered.

Buck scoffed. "And I don't want to! Why am I not enough!" 

Eddie winced at that. Buck deflated.

"Why am I not enough?" It was a broken little whisper that broke Eddie's heart.

Eddie closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"You're enough, mi amor. You're enough." Eddie murmured as he rubbed Buck's back.

"Than why does everyone want me gone and him back?" Buck choked out and Eddie bit his lip.

How much more is the world go to throw at Buck? Eddie thought bitterly.

"You're the same person, Buck. You just don't see it yet." Eddie assured but Buck sniffled.

"I can't go back." Buck muttered and Eddie tensed.

"Buck…" Eddie started but Buck cut him off.

"I need to figure out who I am and I can't do that when I have people tell me who I should be." Buck whispered and Eddie gripped him tighter.

"What about your job? Your family?" Eddie choked and Buck sighed.

"There not mine really, there his. I need to find my own." Buck sighed pulling away.

"Don't do this. Come home with me. We can work this out. Buck, I love you." Eddie pleaded and Buck closed his eyes.

"I told you you were gonna get your heart broken. I don't love you. Yeah you're hot but I'm not going to shackle myself to you when I have so much life to live. You should go." Buck gestured to the door and Eddie felt his world crash down on him.

He could literally feel Buck's hand ripping his heart out from his chest only to stomp on it.

"Don't do this, mi amor. Please. I'm begging you. I'll get on my hands and knees, baby. Please." Eddie tried to reach for him but Buck took a step back.

"I can't! You need to go! I can't be him! I can't play house with you and that kid!" Buck muttered and Eddie froze.

That kid.

Two words that hit Eddie like a train, that put the final nail in the coffin of his best friend.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Eddie cried not bothering to wipe his eyes.

Buck nodded. "You need to leave." 

Eddie nodded and headed for the door. He faltered for a second.

"I need to say one last thing to him. One last thing and you will never see me again." Eddie whispered and Buck sighed but nodded.

Eddie looked at him. At the blue eyes missing their spark that Eddie loved. Eddie imagined that this was his Buck he was talking to.

"From the very first moment I met you, you brought a piece of me to life I didn't know existed. You made me look at life differently and made me enjoy the little things. You made me a better father and a better friend. You made me laugh and you made me cry. You also made me angry. You made me believe in things I never thought possible. You once told me about this greek myth that humans were created with two heads, four arms and four legs and that Zeus would split them apart. That the two halves spent their lives trying to find each other. To find their soulmates. I want you to know that you're my other half. Even if the world doesn't let us be together in this lifetime. I promise you I'll find you in the next." Eddie finished with one final look and waited hoping maybe his Buck would come out but he was met with the same distant blue eyes. 

Eddie sighed and left.

Once he was gone, Buck closed the door and slid down it to sit on the floor trying to stop his sobs of pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Buck rolled over in bed the next morning feeling like shit. He got up and took a shower. He grabbed his duffel bag for some clothes and noticed a small bulge in one of the pockets. He opened the zipper and frowned at the small box inside it. He pulled it out and noticed the small tag attached to the box. 

~Happy Birthday, Eds~ 

Buck's breath caught in his throat. Buck opened the box with trembling fingers. He frowned in confusion at the piece of scrap metal inside it. What the fuck? A piece of metal? Why did Eddie love this guy again? Buck thought with annoyance as he grabbed the small piece of junk but as soon as his skin touched it…

~You're badass under pressure, brother.~  
~I, uh, I love kids. I love this one.~  
~Buck gave me a heads-up. I already cleared it with the chief.~  
~You don't find it son, you make it.~  
~You two have an adorable son.~  
~There is no one in the world I trust more with my son than you.~

Buck grabbed his head and fell to his knees as memory upon memory shot through him. Abby...Bobby. Ali. Hen and Chim. Maddie and Doug...Everything just pooled into his mind. Eddie and Christopher...Christmas and Christopher’s sad little face. Everything just came back in a rush. Medical knowledge and safety protocols. He blinked as he leaned against the bed frame. It was like he’d just woken up from a nightmare. Buck took in deep breaths. He looked down at the piece of metal in his hand and smiled. That smile vanished the moment he remembered the last two weeks. He got up quickly ignoring the dizziness and threw on some clothes and rushed to his jeep with his bag. He was sure he broke so many speeding laws on his way back to LA but he didn’t care. Buck played How Far I’ll Go from Moana to calm his nerves. When he finally arrived at his destination he was out of his jeep before he even turned off the engine. He climbed the stairs two at a time, He fumbled for his key and jammed it into the lock. He turned it and opened the door. He could hear the shower. 

“What are you doing here…” Christopher grumbled from the floor where he was playing with his Legos. 

Buck’s eyes watered as he took him in. Buck was on him in a second pulling him into his arms and crushing him to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, buddy. I’m so sorry.” Buck whispered into Christopher’s hair as he kissed the boy’s temple over and over. 

“Buck?” Christopher asked with a shaky voice and Buck hated that he made him scared. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s me. I’m sorry it took me so long to get my head back on straight.” Buck whispered and Christopher clung to him.

“I missed you so much!” Christopher cried out and Buck shuddered against him. 

“I missed you too, buddy. So much. I’m so sorry I put you through that sweetheart.” Buck soothed back Christopher’s hair. 

“You made daddy really sad.” Christopher mumbled and Buck winced. 

“I’m going to make it up to both of you I swear, buddy. You, me and your dad against the world, remember.” Buck promised and Christopher smiled. 

“I love you, Bucky.” Christopher muttered and Buck held him tighter. 

“I love you more, Christopher.” Buck kissed his head again. 

“Christopher is everything alr…” Buck looked up to see a slightly wet Eddie in the doorway of the living room. 

Eddie looked confused and hurt. Buck wanted to wrapped him in his arms and never let him go. Buck slowly released Christopher from his hold and stood up. He walked over to Eddie who was frowning at him and stood in front of him. 

“Hey, man.” It was simple and it was the only thing that came to mind. 

Eddie’s eyes teared up as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Buck?” It was choked and it was raw. 

“I swear to god that was not how I wanted us to spend your 33rd birthday.” Buck tried to joke and Eddie’s eyes widened before he took a step closer. 

“Finally!” Eddie growled before crashing his lips against Buck’s. 

Buck pulled him closer and melted into Eddie’s arms. He felt like he had waited his whole life for this moment, for this beautiful and amazing moment. 

“EWWWWW!” Buck pulled away to look over at Christopher who was wrinkling his nose. 

Buck let out a full belly laugh before picking up Christopher. 

“Sorry, buddy.” Buck ruffled his hair and Christopher giggled. 

“You’re really back.” Eddie smiled a tear stained smile and Buck kissed his cheek.

“I technically never left. That was so confusing with the you and the he when it was the me and the whole me vs me thing. My brain hurts.” Buck pouted and Eddie let out a loud laugh.

“Oh yeah, definitely my Buck.” Eddie shook his head in amusement and Buck blushed. 

“Your Buck, huh?” Buck teased as Eddie blushed. 

“Not exactly how I planned on telling you…” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and Buck snorted. 

“It’ll make an interesting story for the grandkids.” Buck joked and bumped his shoulder and Eddie pulled him and Christpher into a crushing hug.

“I fucking missed you, man.” Eddie whispered into Buck’s ear. 

“Yeah, Buck 1.0 was a real brat.” Buck muttered and Eddie smiled. 

“He wasn’t so bad. But I’m glad you got your memories back. How did that happen by the way?” Eddie asked confused and Buck blushed. 

Buck set Christopher down and went over to his bag. 

“I found this.” Buck say grabbing the box and throwing to Eddie who caught it easily. 

“What is it?” Eddie asked looking at the box.

“Your birthday gift. Sorry it’s a little late.” Buck muttered and Eddie smiled before opening it. 

“Is that?” Eddie asked eyes wide with amusement. 

“A piece of the ambulance that exploded on our first crazy call together yup. I had to pull some serious strings to get that.” Buck teased and Eddie laughed. 

“Come on! We need to go!” Eddie said grabbing Buck’s hand before picking up Christopher. 

“Uh, where?” Buck asked confused and Christopher giggled. 

“Bobby’s hosting a farewell Buck dinner party in like 15 minutes.” Eddie stated and Buck winced. 

“Well that’s not awkward at all!” Buck groaned and Eddie laughed. 

“Did you tell anyone you got your memories back?” Eddie asked as they headed down the stairs of his building.

“No. I just jumped into the jeep and drove like a madman. I needed to see you and Chris.” Buck shrugged and Eddie pulled him into a sweet chaste kiss. 

Buck smiled into it. He leaned away and Christopher was looking highly amused. He pecked Chris’s cheek. 

The car ride to Bobby’s was one filled with laughter and singing. They made their way to the back yard where everyone was looking like their puppy just died. 

“Jesus, who died?” Buck joked and Maddie’s eyes flew up. 

“I thought you said he wasn’t coming back?” Chim asked Eddie in confusion and Eddie shrugged. 

“And leave you all alone on the job? No way! With your track record of rebar to the head and being stabbed I’m not going anywhere.” Buck shook his head and Chim’s jaw dropped. 

“Buckaroo?” Hen asked her voice barely a whisper. 

Buck enveloped her in a tight hug. “Hey, how’s my girl?” Buck asked and Hen choked out a silent sob into his arms. 

Buck held her tighter. “It’s okay. I’m back.” Buck whispered into her ear and she let out a sigh of relief. 

Buck looked up and caught sight of Bobby. Buck gently let go of Hen and walked over to him. 

“That really you, kid?” Bobby asked unsure and Buck smirked at him. 

“It’s not a costume, it’s who you are.” Buck whispered and Bobby closed his eyes for a second before pulling him into a hug. 

“I missed you, kid.” Bobby sighed as he patted Buck’s back. 

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and good company. Maddie was smiling from ear to ear. Athena had even hugged him. Things were absolutely perfect. Especially with Eddie’s arms around his shoulder or waist. Or the little kisses to his shoulder he got from Eddie. It was perfect. Hen had offered to take Christopher home with her for a sleepover. Buck was confused as to why she offered. Was even more confused when Eddie had convinced Christopher to go. It wasn’t until they were driving back to Eddie’s that Buck finally caught on. They would have the apartment to themselves. He looked over at Eddie and the lust-blown eyes staring back at him made his stomach coil in excitement and his blood rush south. Oh now this was going to be life changing...


End file.
